


「奥利弗伍德x你」课后作业的克星

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *1v1：奥利弗伍德x你*副配：双子x安吉丽娜*七年级生的恋爱故事*大写的狗血预警*双子甚至戏份大于奥利弗预警（偏心.jpg）简介：论一个无感魁地奇的格兰芬多是如何与他们的魁地奇队长走到一块的故事
Relationships: 奥利弗伍德 乔治韦斯莱 弗雷德韦斯莱 安吉丽娜
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

没有规定一定要喜欢魁地奇才算一个合格的格兰芬多吧。  
每一个格兰芬多必须具备的是勇气，而不是像狒狒一般手舞足蹈大吵大嚷。你按了按涨疼的太阳穴，从不远处热热闹闹庆祝胜利的人群上收回了目光，  
说真的，比起魁地奇比赛，明天还有两节连上的提高班魔药课，但斯内普教授布置的家庭作业一笔都没动的同学们，你才钦佩他们的勇气。  
格兰芬多的公共休息室被布置成了热情洋溢的模样，庆祝用的金色气球点缀在大片猩红的装饰中，每张桌子上都堆满了美味的南瓜馅饼、坩埚巧克力以及一托盘的黄油啤酒，格兰芬多所有年级的学生们簇拥着他们的球队，不断发出尖叫和欢呼。  
你陷在角落里的一张柔软的扶手椅里，瞪着眼前至少还空白着十英寸的羊皮纸恍惚，火焰在壁炉里热烈地燃烧着，羊皮纸上的字慢慢模糊了起来，你头一歪终究是睡了过去。  
接着，梦里有两个疯狂追着你脑袋撞击的游走球把你活生生的惊醒了过来，你睁开眼睛，就看到两张一模一样的脸挡住了眼前的光线。  
五年级的韦斯莱双胞胎震惊地看着你，好像你是什么格拉普兰教授课上的神奇动物。五官更柔和一些的是乔治，他用一种不可置信口吻说到，“你是怎么做到的？”  
“我们赢了斯莱特林——而你居然——能在狂欢派对上睡着——”弗雷德也瞪圆了眼睛。  
你揉了揉眼睛，“哦…你们也知道你们很吵啊。”你忍不住打了个大哈欠，“我太——太——太累啦——”  
双胞胎赖着不走，像是你一定要给他们一个合理的解释才肯罢休，你不怎么耐烦地看着那两个红发脑袋说，“小鬼，我都和你们说了五年，不是人人都得喜欢这项活动。”  
双胞胎对视了一眼异口同声到，“我们只是被你的缺乏集体荣誉感刷新了新的高度——”  
“还有入睡速度——”弗雷德又补充到。  
七年级是很重要的一年，不但要面对NEWTs的考试，堆成山的课后作业，还得为毕业后的职业生涯做打算。你被繁重的课后作业搞得焦头烂额的，无端指责轰的一下烧掉了你的冷静，你厌烦的翻了翻眼球说到，“缺乏集体荣誉感？”  
你重重哼了一声，“小鬼头，那你们告诉我，是谁在你们拼命给学院扣分的时候，一点儿一点儿地把分数追回来的？”  
你越想越气愤，锤了下桌子，墨水瓶都跟着晃了晃，“又是谁给你们提供大量“可供参考”的论文？”  
平时嘴皮子利索的双胞胎不吭声地瘪着嘴，你无意识地把桌子敲得哐哐响，“又是谁累的半死给你们布置的公共休息室！”  
“家养小精灵吗！”你几乎是吼出来了。  
双胞胎同时挠了挠头，“你早就知道我们队会赢？”  
你翻了一个巨大的白眼，无力地指了指窗外，“你们吼那么响，巨乌贼都能听到……”  
有空着的铺着软垫的扶手椅不坐，弗雷德和乔治非要一屁股坐在休息室的厚地毯上，两颗一模一样的脑袋搁在桌面上，同频率地眨巴着眼睛，“可是我们还是不明白——”  
“你为什么不喜欢魁地奇——”  
你控制住想胡噜他们小狗似头毛的手，嘟囔着，“我也不明白你们这些人的竞争欲……魔咒不好玩还是魔法史不有趣啊……”  
双胞胎同时做了一个呕吐的表情，“魔法史——”  
“天哪……噢……天哪……”乔治惊奇地喃喃到，“你听起来就像赫敏格兰杰。”  
你重新拿起羽毛笔，打算写掉点斯内普布置的那篇论文，“谢谢夸奖，据我所知格兰杰小姐是在她那个年级最优秀的女巫。”你沾了沾墨水，“小鬼，你们就是不懂，有些人觉得历史发展的必然性很有趣，而有些人喜欢追着球满天乱飞。”  
“她居然拿魔法史和魁地奇作比较！”弗雷德做出一副惊骇的表情望着他弟弟。  
乔治思索了下，“所以你不喜欢不确定性还有竞争欲？”  
你终于没忍住拍拍他的脑袋，“总结的不错。”  
他和弗雷德交换了个眼神，扭头看向还在狂欢的人群，片刻的安静让你疑惑地从羊皮纸上抬起了目光，顺着双胞胎的视线，你一眼看到了被不同年级女生包围着的格兰芬多魁地奇队长，奥利弗伍德。他满脸通红地站在女孩堆里，像是下了扫帚就不会说话一般，有点傻乎乎地回答着女孩子们抛出的每个问题。  
你收回了视线，摇摇头，划掉了一个错别字。  
“小鬼——”你打了个响指吸引回双胞胎的目光，“今年是我在霍格沃茨的最后一年，我不介意告诉你们一点有趣的小秘密……”你故意顿了顿，看着双胞胎嗖地一声回头盯着你，“如果我告诉你怎样弄到这些馅饼和黄油啤酒，你们能保证不打扰我完成我的魔药课作业吗？”  
弗雷德和乔治期盼的看着你，眼睛闪闪发亮，“我们保证——”  
你喷笑了出来，“地下一层，找到那副画着盛满水果的银碗的静物图，挠一挠那颗梨子……你们会感谢我的。”  
“哇哦。”弗雷德感叹到，“最后一个问题，我保证。”  
“什么？”你也用最后一丝耐心问到。  
“你真的不是因为恐高才讨厌魁地奇的吗——”

靠。你腾地站了起来，抓起墨水瓶就扔了过去，双胞胎嘻嘻哈哈地跑开了，墨水瓶砸在他们刚跑过的人身上。  
“噢……噢抱歉，奥利弗。”你用魔杖轻点着地上碎裂的墨水瓶，“恢复如初。”又指了指魁地奇队长身上的墨迹，“清洁一新。”  
奥利弗耸了耸肩表示没事，拉开一张椅子坐了下来，“弗雷德和乔治是挺闹腾的，但他们在球队的表现真是一流。”  
啊，你真的今晚再也不想听到一次魁地奇了，你尽量心平气和地坐回扶手椅里，“他俩还挺可爱的，刚才我不是在生他们的气。”  
奥利弗露出了一种看到对方追球手的表情，“生气也正常，他们也太胡闹了，有时我会忍不住冲他们大喊大叫。”  
你好笑的看了他一眼，“唔，听说了，据说格兰芬多的魁地奇队长是挺喜欢在训练的时候嚷嚷队员的，哈哈哈。”  
奥利弗的脸腾地一下涨红了，手忙脚乱地掏出一本魁地奇周刊，倒着看了起来。  
奥利弗身旁总有些女孩子跑来请教一些关于魁地奇的问题，经过的男孩子都会拍拍他的肩膀表达祝贺，他的存在把你这一安静的角落搞得人来人往的，你叹了口气和手里的论文做斗争。  
等你终于点上一个圆润的完结符，摊手摊脚地伸了一个大懒腰，才意识到奥利弗伍德还坐在那里，你奇怪地看了他一眼，“等这个吗？”你挥了挥手里的羊皮纸。  
“不——我——”  
你困得要命，把那堆足有十五英寸长的《关于粪石的特性与用途》塞到他怀里，打着哈欠说，“明天上课前还给我就行啦……晚安奥利弗。”  
你摇摇晃晃地朝女生宿舍走去。  
“你也——晚安！”奥利弗在背后大吼一声，你脚一滑差点从通往女寝的石梯上栽了下去。

果不其然，第二天格兰芬多们和输了比赛的斯莱特林们度过了两堂鸡飞狗跳的魔药课，奥利弗差点和他们的魁地奇队长马库斯·弗林特打起来，如你所料，格兰芬多被斯内普教授扣掉十分。  
“魁地奇啊……”你嘟囔着，冒着冷汗从斯内普教授挑剔的眼皮子底下走过一回，在魔药课结束后，你趁着户外还有些阳光，在湖边找了一片无人的草坪躺了下来，双手垫在脑袋后，观赏着巨乌贼的触手温和地抚动着水面。可你没享受到几分钟安谧的个人时光，就有人挡住了你头顶那片阳光。  
“噢…你好奥利弗。”你懒洋洋地打了个招呼，“这么好的天气不训练吗？”  
他动作生硬地坐在你旁边，有些含糊地说到，“再等会。”  
春日熏风拂过脸颊，你深吸了一口气，青草地被烘烤的气味夹杂着沐浴液的香气钻入了你的鼻腔，“唔，你还挺香的。”你嗅了嗅浮动着金色灰尘的空气随口说到。  
从你的角度看过去，奥利弗刷地一下从脖子红到了耳根，像是无法招架这种说法。  
“噢噢…抱歉。”你咧了咧嘴，“家里有三个弟弟，我胡说惯了，他们就经常把自己搞得臭烘烘的。”  
“弗雷德和乔治说你不喜欢魁地奇是因为…怕高？”奥利弗试图强行转移话题。  
“喂喂……奥利弗没必要吧啊——这两个小鬼头！”你咬牙切齿地说。  
“虽然这也是一个原因……”你无力地承认到，“你又不是不知道。”  
奥利弗的声音带上了笑意，“谁能想到格兰芬多的魁地奇队长当年差点在自己的扫帚上，被一个小姑娘勒死。”  
“噢…别说了。”你捂住脸，“你也不是非得过来——霍琦夫人都看着呢，能出什么事啊……”  
稀碎的阳光在指缝里间流淌，你眯起眼睛，想起一年级第一堂魁地奇课的时候，你在半空中瑟瑟发抖，小模小样的奥利弗熟练地飞到你面前让你不要紧张，然后…然后你就扑过去死死勒住人家脖子，直到可怜的男孩儿被你抱着脖子缓缓降到地面，才被霍琦夫人分开。  
“对不起啊。”你喃喃道，身体被晒的暖洋洋的，“有很长一段时间你都不跟我说话，还以为你非常讨厌我呐……”你闭上了眼睛，困意在你的脑袋里肆意游走。  
有人轻叹了一口气。  
“我怎么会讨厌你呢……“他的声音渐渐飘远了。  
金色的小蝴蝶在你的额前停留，你迷迷糊糊地挥手驱赶。  
啪。  
你睁开眼睛，目瞪口呆地看着奥利弗脸上的红印，“抱…抱歉。”  
奥利弗僵硬地开口，“外面有些冷了，刚想叫醒你——”  
你干笑着连连道歉，暗自疑惑怎么这两天一碰到奥利弗，说的抱歉比一学期加在一起都多。  
他一脸恼火的表情，飞快地起身跑走了。  
你无语地看着远处的巨乌贼慢慢沉下了湖面。

因为你的欢欣药水完成的还不错，斯内普教授没有留下过多的课后作业，你可以悠闲地掏出魔法史课本，慢慢酝酿着下周一才需要递交的《关于妖精叛乱的源头推论》。  
格兰芬多的休息室一如既往的温暖，低年级的同学们凑成一堆热情地聊着天，高年级的同学们大都不情不愿地在奋笔疾书或者点着头犯困。你捧着暖乎乎的南瓜汁，脑中飞快地闪过妖精叛乱事件的整个历程，然后…你毫不意外地又被打断了，但是你惊奇地发现，这次是一个不怎么眼熟的小女孩怯怯地站在你面前，看着也就二三年级的样子，你疑惑地问，“你好？”  
小姑娘有些不好意思地开口，“请问…可以把这些巧克力坩埚交给伍德队长吗？”  
你掏了掏自己的耳朵，“……可是，这种事难道不是亲手给他比较好吗？”你看着眼前的小姑娘绞着自己的双手纳闷到，“而且，你找安吉丽娜或者艾丽娅不是可以更快些送到吗？”  
小姑娘耳根红了，她恳求地看着你，“拜托了拜托了，刚才路过球场，伍德队长还在冲他们队里的人大声嚷嚷呢，我…我不敢过去。”  
你看了一圈休息室，果然双胞胎、安吉丽娜还有艾丽娅等都不在，“那你给珀西·韦斯莱呢，他们一间宿舍的或许更为方便。”  
小姑娘瘪了瘪嘴，“…他更吓人。”  
“哈哈哈哈。”你笑出声来，“是噢，小朋友，那你留下名字了吗，我是说，巧克力坩埚——”  
她点了点头，充满希望地看着你，“拜托了！”然后一溜烟地跑走了。  
你端详着粉色包装的纸盒，心里有一丝怪异的感觉，奥利弗拿着这么粉嫩的东西，多不合适啊。  
正想着呢，公共休息室的门被推了开来，魁地奇队队员们一个个钻了进来，衣袍上夹带初春夜晚的冷峭气息，小姑娘在角落里期待地盯着你，你只好跑了过去，没头没脑地把手里的东西塞进了奥利弗手中，“嘿——奥利弗，这是——”  
“喂嘿——”双胞胎冒了出来，发出怪声怪气的动静打断了你。  
你瞪了他们一眼，没看见奥利弗眼中闪过的一丝喜悦，“有个三年级的小姑娘，拜托我把这个转交给你。”你看见他脸色沉郁了下来，忙说到，“训练不顺利？就这表示吓得人都不敢自己过来找你 ——喂喂——”  
奥利弗怒气冲冲地略过你，你尴尬地拿着那个粉色的盒子站在原地，你瞥见角落里的小姑娘眼看着要红了眼圈，双胞胎还在旁边乐不可支地捧着腹，你恼火地过去踢了他们一脚，“干什么干什么？”  
你把那盒子烫手般举着，“你们拿着，奥利弗再不肯收的话，至少你们带回宿舍，别让人小姑娘看着像是直接被拒绝了。”  
弗雷德凑过来嗅了嗅，接着他扬起了眉毛，“哇。是迷情剂的香气。”  
乔治也凑了过来，他点了点头，“没错，还是我们卖出去的那种。”  
你张口结舌地看着他们，“天哪，你们——”  
乔治笑眯眯地说，“如果你也需要，弗雷德和我可以免费送你一些。”  
你恼火地看着他们，“我要它们干什么，帮人下药很好玩吗，臭小鬼。”  
弗雷德不置可否地抱着双臂，“你是不需要，不用迷情剂我们亲爱的队——”  
奥利弗又回来了，用肩膀把双胞胎撞了开来，脸上还带着训练场上残留的暴躁表情，他恶狠狠地盯了你一眼，夺过你手里的盒子转身就走。  
“嘿——奥利弗——小心迷情剂——”你尽可能地在背后提醒到，双胞胎又吭哧吭哧笑了起来。  
这人上了球场就暴躁的像狼人变身一样，你在心里嘀咕，刚那眼神不知道的还以为要把你举起来摔两摔呢。  
让人变得暴躁易怒，失去控制热血沸腾的魁地奇啊，你摇了摇头。

离NEWTs终极巫师考试是过一天少一天的，虽然还有一个月的时间，但是每门课的教授都开始疯狂地布置作业，这是第一次你对古代魔文产生了厌倦，好几卷空白的羊皮纸等着你去填满，像解咒员之类的工作都需要这门课的证书。  
你咬着笔盘腿缩在扶手椅里沉思，公共休息室里的嬉笑声头一次成功干扰到你。接着最大的干扰源窜到了你身边。  
双胞胎一人拖了一张椅子挤在你的两边，弗雷德不知道从哪儿掏出一玻璃罐滋滋蜂蜜糖，“甜心，给你的礼物。”  
你惊的嘴里的羽毛笔一下子掉在了地上，“弗雷德你怎么回事？”  
乔治笑嘻嘻地凑了过来，“讨好你啊。”  
你警觉地四下打量了一下，三年级的闯祸精哈利、罗恩和赫敏激烈地争论着，克里维兄弟俩在不远处玩着噼里啪啦爆炸牌，珀西韦斯莱的桌上堆的作业山比你的还高，安吉丽娜和艾莉娅围在壁炉边放松地聊着天…你若有所思地看着他们俩，“我说——你们俩，能别听拉文克劳的朋友给你们支的招术。”  
弗雷德和乔治对视了一眼，又瞄了瞄壁炉，同时说到，“你在说什么呀——”  
乔治软软地说，“我们在对你表达喜爱之情呀。”他又补了一句，“亲爱的。”  
“小鬼头。”你哼了一声，“正好我找安吉丽娜有点事，喂——安吉——”  
“唔……”弗雷德眼疾手快地捂住你。你愤怒地扒开他的手，“讨好我！有这么讨好人的吗！”  
你双手抱胸看着他们，“你们无非就是想引起姑娘们注意，而我碰巧知道，有些拉文克劳的朋友们偏好欲擒故纵这招，我说的对不对？”  
弗雷德和乔治大惊失色地看着你，“是你太可怕，还是女孩子都这么可怕？”  
你大笑出声，感觉到几道视线往你这儿瞟了过来，你赶紧住了嘴，忍着笑说到，“以为我没注意到，你俩的眼珠子老是粘在安吉丽娜身上。”  
乔治虚弱地辩驳到，“你怎么肯定我们不是认真的呢？”  
“那我再叫一次安吉丽娜？”  
“别别——”双胞胎索性一屁股坐在了桌上，就为了挡住你再喊她，好几本书被碰落到地上，你不满意地看着他俩。  
“那格兰芬多的朋友——”  
“能有什么不一样的招数——”  
“直接上啊。”  
两张脸同时僵住，“你说什么？”  
你头痛地看他们把你的羊皮纸坐的皱巴巴的，“直接一点，求你们放过我的作业好不好啊……”  
两双眼睛又闪闪发亮地看着你，特别像你家弟弟想从你这儿讨到额外的糖的样子，你也没什么脾气了，“这么说吧，我认识的安吉丽娜是个开朗的姑娘，相信她在魁地奇上的战术也是比较直来直往的——”  
“你怎么知道？“乔治激动的打断了你，“你从不来看我们的比赛。”  
弗雷德点点头，“确实。”  
你不想打击两位年轻人在感情上的敏锐程度和小浣熊差不多，只能摊摊手说，“女性的直觉。”  
弗雷德和乔治发出了奇怪的声音，“whooo…女性的直觉……”  
你白了他们一眼，“《追求女巫的十二法门》，如果你们实在想知道具体怎么操作…那可能有点用处…”  
“现在什么时间，乔治？”弗雷德用手肘着急地顶了顶他孪生弟弟。  
“九点差十分。”乔治答到。  
你笑眯眯地看着双胞胎突然跳了起来，朝门口冲去，他们还撞到了向这边走来的奥利弗，叽叽咕咕地说了几句又飞快地跑掉了。  
你猜他们是去图书馆了，希望平斯夫人别把这俩小鬼赶出来。

赶走最大的干扰源后，你刚把落在地上的书本捡了起来，一个高高大大的人影又挡在了你的面前，你突然觉得自己特别适合做咨询服务，不如毕业后去魔法部谋个“麻瓜问题调节委员会”的职位，你在心底翻着白眼想。“什么事——”你没好气的说，“能不妨碍我和我的作业相亲相爱吗——”  
“嘿…”  
你抬头看到他，“真抱歉…奥利弗。”  
你看，奇怪吧，你又道歉了。  
你匪夷所思地瞪着空白的羊皮纸，“还以为弗雷德和乔治又回来了。”  
奥利弗坐在了刚才双胞胎拖过来的扶手椅里，张了张口但没有说出话来，你被他搞得有点紧张起来，只好抢先说，“昨天训练不顺利所以这么暴躁，今天心情好了点吧？”  
你侧过头去看他的眼睛，奥利弗对上你的目光后，你们都笑了起来，你着实松了一大口气。  
他看了一眼桌上一堆堆大部头书问到，“想好毕业后去哪里了吗？”  
你摇了摇头，“先看看NEWTs能拿到几个优秀吧…”  
他认真地看着那堆书说到，“你已经很优秀了。”  
你惊讶地看了他一眼，对于他给的这么高的评价你不免有点脸皮发烫，“噢…噢……除了飞行课…哈哈。”你不好意思地笑了起来。  
奥利弗拿过一本古代魔文课本翻了起来，他皱了皱眉头，“你对当解咒员有兴趣？这职业挺危险的，珀西的哥哥比尔就在埃及当解咒员。”  
你看着他手里翻动的书页，“我只是对这门课有兴趣。说起来——毕业后我应该会先出去走走——去看看神秘的埃及金字塔——或——”  
“或者来看看我的球赛。”奥利弗急忙地接过了话。  
“什么？”你一下子摸不着头脑。  
奥利弗的耳根红了起来，“毕业前的最后一场魁地奇，你会来看吗？”  
你有点被搞糊涂了，看着奥利弗一脸期待地看着你，你点了点头，“我会去看的。”  
奥利弗没在说什么了，他就像以前无数次坐在隔开一两个座位的地方翻着手里的书，只不过这次就坐在了你身边。你有点心神不宁地窝在扶手椅里，古代如尼文打乱着顺序在你眼前飘荡，奥利弗·伍德的名字用如尼文怎么拼写？你被自己的思绪吓了一跳，匆匆收拾起书本和羊皮纸和他道了声晚安便溜回女生宿舍了。

事情起了些变化，你开始的意识到奥利弗停留在你身上的视线，你想起巧克力坩埚的事，突然觉得自己迟钝的过分，然而终极巫师考试马上就临近了，你没有时间去深想这件事，整个七年级都处于一种紧张的气氛中，而魁地奇学院杯将在考试结束的那个周末开始。  
所以当卸下所有考试后，你在霍格沃茨看的最后一场魁地奇也变得不同寻常起来。  
似乎在极度热情的氛围里，人容易变得失去控制，当哈利·波特在正确的时间里抓住了金色飞贼，连你都忍不住激动地溢出眼泪。  
你头脑有点发昏地提前离开了，奥利弗·伍德耀眼的神情不由分说地挤进了你的脑子，好了，你不自觉的又在想如尼文的奥利弗·伍德是怎么拼写的了。  
你挠了挠那颗梨子，趁所有人都还在赛场的时候，从热情的家养小精灵那里筹备到了许许多多的黄油啤酒和糖浆馅饼。当你晕头晕脑地回到公共休息室，第三次不小心用魔杖尖戳破了庆祝用的气球，公共休息室的门被推开了，你以为是某个先行回来的格兰芬多同学，直到脚步声在你背后停了下来，你回头看见那个在你脑海里翻转的人出现在你面前。  
奥利弗的眼神里闪烁着比炉火更热烈的东西，下一秒你就被牢牢地按住后脑勺，格兰芬多的魁地奇队长的嘴唇紧紧地贴住了你。  
你像是本能一般搂住了他的脊背，奥利弗撬开了你的牙关激烈地吻你，好像他早就该这么做了。  
恍惚中双胞胎也推开了门走了进来，你依稀听到他们在说着什么。  
“奥利弗的直接上还真是直接……”  
“Whooo……”  
你只能感受到彼此剧烈的心跳声，甚至忘了用鼻子呼吸。奥利弗贴着你的唇瓣轻声说到，“很早…就想这么做了。”他扶着你后脑勺的手滑到你的背上，把你圈在了怀里，“你从不去魁地奇球场看我打球，但是你不知道…最初我是多想让你在人群里一眼就看见我，所以加入了魁地奇球队，所有人都告诉我没有人会不爱这项运动。可是你偏偏不爱……”奥利弗突然紧张地看着你，“所以……你……”  
“所以我还是不喜欢魁地奇。”奥利弗的手紧了紧，然后你笑了，“只是我喜欢的人正好非常喜欢魁地奇。”

就像，你喜欢魔法史而不喜欢魁地奇，你喜欢南瓜馅饼而不喜欢酒浸果酱布丁。  
你喜欢的啪奥利弗·伍德，而不是魁地奇队长。

END


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *已经和题目无关了  
> *（一）毕业之后  
> *内含甜车

从霍格沃茨毕业后，奥利弗去了普德米尔联队当替补守门员，而你却意外地成为了一名解咒员。  
不像很多巫师中想象的那么酷，你糟糕的飞行水平使你只能留在地面，负责整理分析一线解咒员回传的资料。但这很合适你，除了经常需要配合搭档一起前往不同的国家，这使你和奥利弗不能经常见到彼此。  
在一个晴朗的夏日夜晚，你踢掉鞋子伸着懒腰回到了位于伦敦的小屋，你的猫头鹰图特抖着深褐色的羽毛，站在窗框上歪着头等你。你解下了它腿上的小包裹，赞扬地摸了摸它的羽毛，图特宠爱地咬了咬你的手指，飞回猫头鹰架上歇息去了。  
羊皮上简略地写着奥利弗他在距离你三个街区的地方安置了一套住所，一把精巧的钥匙被使用了粘贴咒附在了信尾。  
想你。深绿的变色墨水在羊皮纸上写着。  
自从奥利弗成为普德米尔联队主场的守门员以后，你们有一个月没有见面了。  
你缩在沙发上偷笑。

奥利弗带你参观了普德米尔联队的魁地奇博物馆，你们在有着八百多年历史的飞天扫帚前接吻，手拉着手听他唱着走调的《孩子们，打回游走球，抛出鬼飞球》，并拒绝了一次他试图带你骑上最新款的火箭弩。  
奥利弗的新住所宽敞透亮，铺着木质的地板，和格兰芬多公共休息室一般的壁炉里燃烧着热烈的火焰，但是你觉得缺少了点什么，虽然一时你也说不上来。  
当你们窝在壁炉前龙皮制成的沙发，听你读着霍格沃茨同学们的信件时，奥利弗的手总是忍不住在你身上游移，最后他按下你手中的信件，把你推在沙发靠背上激烈地吻你，却在隔着夏日单薄的衬衣揉弄着你的乳尖的时候，声音沙哑地说出了一句不相关的话，“宝贝，明天要不要一起去挑选窗帘和靠枕？”  
你终于就意识到这里缺少什么，可能是一些颜色鲜艳的挂毯，柔软的抱枕和厚厚的地毯，也可能是一堆红金相间的绒布窗帘。  
你勾着奥利弗的脖子，笑眯眯地说，“不要问女孩子要不要，要问去挑窗帘还是买靠枕，这样被接受的成功率更高哦。”  
奥利弗宽厚地笑了笑，他贴着你的耳朵说，“你喜欢在沙发上做还是在床上做？”  
你腾地一下涨红了脸，捏着突然机灵的老实人的耳垂小声说到，“沙…沙发……”

奥利弗的持久力是很可怕的，到了床上你还想第二天有什么别的活动。你乖顺地被他抱坐在腿上，任由他收紧着环在你腰间的手臂，“瘦了。”他皱了皱眉头，用手臂丈量你的腰围，你舔着奥利弗的唇偷笑，“那你等会快一点——”  
“不。”他干脆利落地扯掉了彼此的衣物，追逐着你的嘴唇。带着茧子的手托高了你的臀部，硬物的头部迫不及待地在已经湿润的缝隙里滑动，你搂住他的脖子一点一点坐了下去。  
“唔……”不管多少次，奥利弗的尺寸都让你有点受不了，你软着腰趴在他的胸口低声呻吟。  
奥利弗平时看不出来有多结实，衣袍下其实藏着绝妙的肌肉，你愉快地在他的胸肌上戳来戳去，被他一把捉住了手，牵引着触摸到两人相连之处。  
你像被烫着一般抽回手，脸红着埋在他的颈侧，不让他看到你的表情。奥利弗像是知道一般，轻轻捏住你的下巴，眼神灼灼的盯着你，身下耸动地更激烈。  
奥利弗做爱的时候不怎么说话，他喜欢看着你爬满红晕的脸，呻吟着求他慢一点。你们在一起久了，你也知道他的一些恶趣味，比如你刚习惯他顶弄你的节奏，突然发现自己被腾空抱了起来，你只能紧紧攀住他的脖颈，身下的巨物随着他的步伐深入深出，他喜欢你这样全身心地系在他身上。你的双腿被迫夹在他的腰上，后背抵着贴着布满莨苕叶纹墙纸的墙壁。  
“……唔…奥利弗…腰酸……”你很快求饶到。  
他正埋头吮吻着你胸前的柔软，抬起的眼中带着不遮掩的迷恋，随后一阵天旋地转，你不可逃避地被压在了床上，被他握住脚踝从正面进入。  
完蛋。  
你攥着法兰绒床单，脑子被搅的乱七八糟，火热的硬物不知疲倦地在你体内抽送着，你望着四柱床束起的窗幔，口中只会溢出呻吟。  
你差不多每次都是带着鼻音被干到高潮，然后被奥利弗压着不停抽插出第二个小高潮。  
“……奥利弗……不行……不能再干了…”你听见自己喊出这句熟悉的话语，“……我受不了……”  
你迷迷糊糊地看到他沿着鬓角滑落的汗珠，那根硬物还是捣在你的身体里，但是奥利弗停了下来，像是给你一个中场休息的时间。  
“宝贝……”他揉着你的后颈喘息粗气，“一个月呢。”  
奥利弗粘粘乎乎地和你接吻，把你的发丝从出了一层薄汗的身前拂开，“每天晚上都在想你。”他轻轻顶了一下，笑着听你发出小小的气音。  
“我不在的时候怎么办？”你挑着眉毛看他。  
奥利弗把玩着你的手嘟囔着，“就这么办咯。”听上去还有点委屈的意思。  
你伸出手指挠着他粗糙的掌心，“没有球迷小姑娘给你塞巧克力坩埚了吗？”  
你本是随口开的玩笑，但是你听到他说，“有啊。我们的找球手格尼韦尔特别喜欢巧克力坩埚，队里只要收到，基本都给他吃了。”  
你的手指僵在那里，一种奇怪的感觉冒了出来。奥利弗在霍格沃茨的时候就有许多女孩子会围着他打转，你怎么就忽略了呢。你瞅着男朋友一脸的诚实，那种感觉不上不下地噎在喉咙口。  
“你收下了？”你轻轻地问到。  
奥利弗用脸颊蹭着你，语气平常地说到，“我没想收，但有一些女孩子塞了就跑，不过，格尼消耗巧克力坩埚的速度和他抓金色飞贼的速度一样快。”  
还，有一些…  
虽然知道不是奥利弗的错，但你还是气闷地推了推他的肩膀。奥利弗想亲亲你的额头，却看到你一脸要哭的表情。他慌了神连问你怎么了，你眼圈止不住红了起来，“…奥利弗那么好，肯定有很多女孩子喜欢，我早该……该知道了。”  
他盯着你的眼睛，笨拙地说到，“可是我喜欢你。”  
你鼻子一酸哭了起来，“我…我知道啊，我也不知道自己怎么回事，只要一想到你可能会和别人…”  
你为自己突然激动的情绪也非常不安，像是看一场精彩的魁地奇比赛，你的情绪全都不受自己的控制。  
这种感觉你一点都不喜欢。  
奥利弗亲去了溢出眼眶的泪水，他深吸了一口气，用一种郑重的口吻说到，“我们结婚吧。”  
你震惊地看着他，随后用手捂住脸，“奥利弗你……非要这种时候吗？天哪……”  
在刚发现有不少女孩子给男朋友送巧克力坩埚，在床上尤其他还埋在你身体里的时候，你简直无法相信他会在这种时候提到结婚。  
你难过又恼火的拒绝到，“在这种时候？奥利弗，我不愿——”  
奥利弗没让你说完，他吻住了你，下身开始用力地耸动了起来，“不许拒绝。”  
你扭过头去，声音断断续续地，“可是我不要……在这种时候……唔……就像是讨来的一个承诺……”  
奥利弗把你挣扎的手腕分别按在脸侧，他激烈地抽送着，咬着你的耳朵，“我想了有一段时间了，你认为我这么说只是为了让你安心吗？”  
他不留给你回答的时间撞击着你，“你以为我想让我们一起挑选窗帘是为了什么？”  
你被颠弄地说不出话，奥利弗呼出的热气不断钻入你的耳朵，“我爱你。”  
你急促地喘息着，想看清他的表情，但他狠狠顶了你一下，你惊叫着仰起了头。  
“你不同意，我会做到你同意。”  
“不……”你抓着奥利弗的背脊，被顶的眼冒金星，大量承受不住的快感让你的脚趾都蜷缩了起来。  
奥利弗轻而易举地把你抱了起来，按着你颤抖的双腿跨坐在他身上。  
这个姿势无疑让他进的更深，奥利弗牢牢地箍着你，“宝贝，我们结婚吧。”  
他每次托举起你的臀部，只剩下头部留在你体内，再狠狠把你按坐到底，“答应我。”  
你受不住地颤抖起来，奥利弗的手一松，你又深深地坐了下去，“好不好？”  
你惊叫着痉挛着穴口，抽噎着说，“……混蛋。”  
“和我结婚。”  
“……好。”

然而奥利弗并没有说话算话，你还是被做到双腿发抖，需要被抱着去洗澡的程度。你晕乎乎地靠在新升级的未婚夫胸前，手指上被套上了一个东西。奥利弗牵住你的手，用欢欣的语调说着，“宝贝，看。”  
你疑惑地看着手上突然多出来的戒指，“……什么时候准备的？”  
奥利弗低头亲了一口你的唇角，眼睛弯了起来，“在写信邀请你来当这里的女主人之前。”  
你为自己在床上抽泣感到一丝丢脸，你拍着水花嘟囔着，“反正早晚姓木头……不怪我…”  
“你说什么？”奥利弗的手危险地在你的大腿根部摩挲。  
你警觉地看着他。  
毫无预警，一根火热坚硬的东西又抵了进来，“我的木头夫人。”

END


End file.
